pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
1832 in poetry
Nationality words link to articles with information on the nation's poetry or literature (for instance, Irish or France). Events * The Weimar Classicism period in Germany is commonly considered to have begun in 1788) and to have ended either in 1805, with the death of Schiller, or this year, with the death of Goethe * Thomas Jefferson Hogg, a friend of Percy Bysshe Shelley, contributed to Bulwer Lytton's New Monthly Magazine his "Reminiscences of Shelley", which was highly regarded. As a result, Hogg will later write a biography of Shelley. Works published in English United Kingdom * William Aytoun, Poland, Homer, and Other Poems''Cox, Michael, editor, ''The Concise Oxford Chronology of English Literature, Oxford University Press, 2004, ISBN 0-19-860634-6 * Henry Glassford Bell, My Old Portfolio; or, Tales and Sketches * William Lisle Bowles, St. John in Patmos * Barry Cornwall, see Bryan Waller Proctor, below * James Hogg, writing under the pen name "The Ettrick Shepherd", Altrive Tales * James Henry Leigh Hunt, The Poetical Works of Leigh Hunt published by subscription * Thomas Miller, Songs of the Sea Nymphs * Bryan Waller Proctor, writing under the pen name "Barry Cornwall", English Songs * Percy Bysshe Shelley, The Masque of Anarchy, posthumous, preface by Leigh Hunt * Alfred, Lord Tennyson, Poems, including "The Lady of Shalott", "Mariana in the South", "Oenone", "The Palace of Art", "A Dream of Fair Women" and "The Lotos-Eaters"; published in December of this year, although the book states "1833" (see also Poems 1842) United States * William Cullen Bryant, Poems, has most of the author's significant work since 1818, with five previously unpublished poems, including "To a Fringed Gentian" and "The Song of Marion's Men"; described as "the best volume of American verse that has ever appeared" by a writer in The North American Review''Burt, Daniel S., [http://books.google.com/books?id=VQ0fgo5v6e0C ''The Chronology of American Literature: : America's literary achievements from the colonial era to modern times], Houghton Mifflin Harcourt, 2004, ISBN 978-0-618-16821-7, retrieved via Google Books * Thomas Holley Chivers, The Path of Sorrow; or, The Lament of Youth; the author's first book of poetry, written while he was studying medicine * Sumner Lincoln Fairfield, The Last Night of Pompeii, a narrative poem about the conflicts between the Christian and pagan faiths; written in three cantos of blank verse * William Gilmore Simms, Atalantis: A Story of the Sea, a poem about a sea-fairy saved from a demon by a Spanish knight, who is then led by her into the caves of the ocean * Frederick William Thomas, The Emigrant, the author's first book; about the Ohio River region, influenced by William Wordsworth and Lord Byron Works published in other languages * Théophile Gautier, Albertus, 62 poems in a wide variety of verse forms, often imitating other, more established Romantic poets such as Sainte-Beuve, Alphonse de Lamartine, and Victor Hugo; an expanded version of Poésies 1830, which contained 40 pieces composed when the author was 18 years old (since that work was published during the July Revolution, no copies were sold and it was eventually withdrawn; see also the revised edition, 1845), includes "Albertus", written in 1831, a long narrative poem of 122 alexandrine stanzas parodying macabre and supernatural Romantic tales; France * Johann Wolfgang von Goethe, Faust, part II, Germany * Aleksandr Pushkin's Eugene Onegin, Russia * Frederik Paludan-Muller Fire Romancer ("Four Romances"), his first book of poems, Denmark Births Death years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: * January 27 – Lewis Carroll, pen name of Charles Lutwidge Dodgson, English * June 10 – Sir Edwin Arnold, English * October 1 – Henry Clay Work, American * October 9 – Elizabeth Akers Allen (died 1911), American author, journalist and poet * November 21 – Benjamin Paul Blood (died 1919), American philosopher and poet * December 13 – Matsudaira Teru 松平照 also called "Teruhime" 照姫, literally translated, "Princess Teru" (died 1884), late Edo and early Meiji period Japanese aristocrat and skilled waka poet who instructed Matsudaira Katamori in poetry and calligraphy ;Also: * Joseph Skipsey (died 1903), English Deaths , who died this year, from an 1828 portrait]] Birth years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: * February 3 – George Crabbe, English * March 22 – Johann Wolfgang von Goethe, German * August 17 – James Bisset * September 21 – Sir Walter Scott, Scottish * December 17 – Robert Charles Sands, (born 1799), American writer and poetWeb page titled "American Poetry Full-Text Database / Bibliography" at University of Chicago Library website, retrieved March 4, 2009 * December 18 – Philip Freneau (born 1752), American poet, nationalist, polemicist, sea captain and newspaper editor ;Also: * Anna Maria Porter (born 1780), English poet, novelist and sister of Jane Porter See also * Poetry * List of years in poetry * List of years in literature * 19th century in literature * 19th century in poetry * Romantic poetry * Golden Age of Russian Poetry (1800–1850) * Young Germany (Junges Deutschland) a loose group of German writers from about 1830 to 1850 * List of poets Notes External links *"A Time-Line of Poetry in English" Web page of the Representative Poetry Online Web site, University of Toronto Category:1800s in poetry Poetry * Category:Poetry by year Category:Years in poetry